creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Gypsy Magic 3, Happily Ever After
It'd been a little over a week since I last left the house. I figured the only reason the police weren't at my door was that a certain Russian poltergeist had been calling in sick for me. By that I mean: whenever I so much as thought about trying to escape, I would black out and wake up with my phone in my hand and a cleared call history. My computer has been my only window to the outside world. On Reddit, the comments on my previous post seemed to be split down the middle on the topic of whether or not I deserve to stay in my own body. Well, fuck. Today, I went to take a shower. I figure I might as well enjoy being in my body while I still can. I turned on the water, letting warmth run down my skin- MY skin, MY breasts, MY stomach, MY legs...my... I was so tempted to masturbate if only to clear my head. "No mine," the voice of Katia echoed in my head. My hands sank nails into my thigh drawing blood. "All that you are will be mine." "Why?" I shouted. "Why are you here? Why are you doing this?" "You're the one who summoned my family," she chuckled. "Now your family will have to wait a hundred years in hell for some stupid girl to try a black magic sex ritual. Maybe they'll get to possess someone as fun as you." "So you're saying this is random?" "Oh yes, it's nothing personal- for me. I'm sure this is all very personal from your side of the equation." "You won't win." "I already have." She moved my hand back to my pussy to masturbate myself, or rather herself, to orgasm. "You're outnumbered. This is our life, our time- my brother will see to that. Enjoy your body while you still can." I heard the bathroom door open and close. I pulled myself up, peeking around the opaque white shower curtain. My brother Tommy, or rather his body, was still in my apartment. I watched as he limped his way to the toilet. Standing in the nude he urinated, his eyes glancing in my direction. "Hello?" I said to him, as I nervously twirled a lock of my long black hair. He finished, shaking off his massive cock, my brother's cock. He touched my hand, looking into my eyes. He had Tommy's brown eyes, eyes the color of coffee, our mother's eyes. And black hair, dark and wavy like mine. But this was not my brother. He touched my cheek, looking at me as if I was an alien. "Ty tak krasiva." "So beautiful," I repeated. He chuckled. "Hello, Katia." "Katia can't come to the phone right now, Vladimir Rosetov." "Oh, you are still Tania. Such a pity. I will miss your humor when this is all over." "Do you even know what a phone is?" "I died in the early 20th century, phones have been around for a while. And call me Rose." He smiled again. "Your brother was a strong man. This body," Rose moaned as if touching his skin was bringing him erogenous pleasure. "It is so perfect." "Where is Tommy?" He stroked my face, wiping what I hoped was only shower water from my cheek. "You know where he is. He is with your ex-lover and your parents." I moved back, forcing myself under the water in case he had wiped piss or even cum on my face. "What's your end game? What's your happily ever after?" Luckily he took pity on me and simply left the bathroom. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to my bedroom to get dressed. My bedroom was now empty. "Where's Alexi?" No answer. I quickly threw on a t-shirt and jeans, if only to not search the apartment in the nude. Suddenly I felt someone grab my neck. "Hello, my love," Alexi whispered. "I have a surprise for you." My world went black. I awoke in my bed naked, with wet hair. The smell of peroxide and lavender hung in the air. As I touched my cheek I saw a lock of my newly colored hair. "What the?" I looked towards the nearby floor-length mirror to get a better look; someone dyed my hair blonde with pink highlights. It wasn't half bad. I began to wonder if Alexi had done my hair when I suddenly locked eyes with Rose staring at me from the corner of the room. I followed his glance to where Alexi lay, bound and gagged with duct tape. He was secured to the bed by his wrists, tied with zip ties that appeared to be cutting into his skin. I screamed. "Did you do this?" Rose shook his head. "You did, or she did. Depending on who you are." "What?" "You have the angel's hair with the devil's eyes, so I ask- Are you Tania or are you Katia? Who's in control?" "I am!" I shouted, "I'm in control!" "Show me." Rose tossed a pocket knife on to Alexi's chest, his eyes daring me to take it. "Let his body be your canvas and your soul be your guide." I suddenly noticed Alexi's skin was already covered in mesmerizing art, circus-themed black and gray tattoos adorned his upper body flowing down his frame. "When did he have time to get all that?" "That should not be your concern." Rose's expression was blank, unreadable. Maybe he was right, I shouldn't be concerned. This was what I wanted: all I had to do was kill Alexi and this nightmare would be over. I opened the knife and pressed the blade to Alexi's neck. He was shivering. My hand refused to move any further. "What the?" No matter how hard I tried my muscles would not obey. I put down the knife and examined Alexi's bruised face. "Alexi told me not to stop you," Rose said with a smirk. " Do you feel a sense of compassion?" "More like pity," I replied, trying to maintain my dominant tone. "Did I brutalize him before or after someone bleached my hair?" "Piece of advice," Rose said as he took a seat beside me on the bed. "Don't try to look for answers where there are none." "Ok," I said calmly. I touched my hair again. It didn't feel wet, it felt oily. My fingers moved to my neck. Was that a slave collar? As my fingers touched the metal spikes I experienced a rush of memories. I now knew exactly what'd happened. Alexi had grabbed my neck. In one swift motion, he locked the collar around my neck. I struggled to remove it but the spikes kept cutting my hands. I screamed and flailed my arms as if I was on fire. That was when Alexi pinned me against the wall and kissed me. I was lost in his green eyes: Aidan's eyes. "You killed Aidan, remember?" Alexi chuckled. I pushed him away and took a step back: Could he read my mind? "You wanted someone more worthy, and you summoned me." He pressed his lips to my ear. "Am I worthy?" He smiled as he handed me a plastic bag filled with duct tape and zip ties. I walked my fingers down his cheek. That was when I noticed his hair. Aidan wore his hair in a ponytail or sometimes just long, flowing over his shoulders. But Alexi, he wore his long brown hair in cornrow braids, like a white guy vacationing in the Caribbean. God, was it sexy. Alexi removed his shirt to reveal pierced nipples and a chest covered in tattoos. There was no way he had all that done in a single day. "Do you like what I've done? I wanted to make this body more my style." I couldn't help but want to touch his chest. He had nautical stars on both his pectorals, connecting to a circus tent down his ribs with a lion and an elephant doing battle over his abs. My focus was drawn back to his face, he was Aidan yet not. Alexi's spirit was what I wanted, he was what I craved. He reached for his belt, but I instinctively grabbed it from him. Forcing it around his neck I pulled tighter than I ever imagined I could. Alexi was gasping for air. He fell to his hands and knees. In his weakened state, I was able to secure the belt around his neck, using it as a leash. "Come, my pet," I said with a wicked laugh as a dragged him to the bedroom. I could hear Rose walking fast. I readied myself, in case he tried coming to Alexi's aid. Alexi paused and raised his left hand. "Leave her be." "Alexi, please," Rose said in a whisper. Alexi looked down at the floor. "If you cannot stand by my side, then leave me to my fate." Rose nodded. "Fine, I will stand by you." That part I heard clearly. The next part of their conversation, I heard as an echo in the back of my mind. "But I will not let her kill you." "Trust me," Alexi replied in a low hiss, "It won't come to that." I paid them little mind as I flung Alexi on to the bed and went to work securing his wrists to the bed frame. I tightened the zip ties to the point where his hands were frozen in place. His arms were trembling, he was clearly in pain, but he started laughing. I punched him in the eye, then the mouth. But he wouldn't stop, even as blood ran down his chin. "You hit like a girl," he said with a smirk. I felt the need to kiss him, to taste the sweetness of his bodily fluids. But first, I pulled the belt tighter until I could feel his muscles spasm, as he struggled to breathe. Alexi was gasping but, at that moment, I could have sworn I heard words. "What did you say?" Alexi grinned, showing off a mouthful of blood-covered teeth. "I said, I think I love you." I removed the belt from his neck, and watched him take a much-needed breath. Without his belt, Alexi's jeans rode low on his hips, making it easy to slip them down his long legs. His tattoos went even further than his chest. On his legs were images of crosses and rosary beads. I looped the belt and stroked his inner thigh. "God, you're beautiful." I whipped him once across his thigh, then again, working my way to his erection. The first hit had drawn blood, but with each subsequent blow, my strikes were getting softer. When I reached his hard shaft, I gave it one long stroke from the base to the tip. "If we make love, the belt goes back around your neck." "I will accept my fate." "Let's get started." I took the duct tape and sealed shut his still smiling lips. I left his nose uncovered so he could breathe, if just barely. I stripped naked, letting my skin experience his. My thighs caressing his legs as I lowered myself on to him. His body felt open, his spirit craving the chance to be brought to the brink of death. So I rode him hard, all while tightening the belt with my bare hands. That was when my hair started to drip. It felt like sweat, but I could smell peroxide. It was as if someone was bleaching my hair but no one was. The dark brown color was simply bleeding out on to my skin, in the form of an oily residue. But the dark liquid disappeared as soon as it hit my skin. That explained why I didn't see any stains when I first awoke. I could remember feeling Alexi's body tense. His back arched, as his hips began to thrust hard. I tightened my stomach muscles as I felt Alexi shoot his load. It felt like he had shot a lightning bolt straight at my core. I fell forward, holding on to the bed as my body was overtaken by an intense climax. I collapsed on to Alexi's chest, my newly blonde hair drifting softly over my face, as I fell into a deep sleep. And now I was here, naked on my bed holding a knife. I used the knife to remove the zip ties, freeing Alexi. I laid in his arms, as tears flowed down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry." Alexi held me close. "I know." His body felt warm and comforting. I felt Rose touch my neck, removing my spiked slave collar. The act of kindness made me cry even harder. What kind of monster hurts someone so badly? I deserved to be arrested, locked away in a prison, or a mental asylum. Rose laid by my side, stroking my hair as he positioned my body between himself and Alexi. "What is your name?" "My name?" For a moment my mind went blank. What was my name? "T-Tania, my name is Tania." Rose sighed, he rolled over, clearly disappointed with my answer. Alexi reached for Rose's hand. "Don't be so quick to judge." He placed both their hands over my naked stomach. "The spell worked. My beautiful Tania, you will be the mother that our baby deserves." "Baby?" I asked. But they gave no answer. Alexi continued to stroke my stomach while Rose stroked my hips. Their touch felt soothing, comforting; the moment felt so right. Then I glanced at the mirror. Although I was not wearing a slave collar there was something on my neck. I touched a blue leather cord that wrapped around my throat. It had no weight to it. The strange, unmoving, cord was a thick blue scar, adorned with five small jewels. I sat up to get a better look. Alexi sat up behind me, cupping his hands over my breasts. "What do you think, do you like my gift?" I could feel nerves and tendons forming within the blue fabric of the cord. "Whose power is this?" "Mine and mine alone." "Bullshit!" Alexi shrugged, he smiled with a laidback smirk. "A century of residing in Hell can have its perks." "Did you offer your ass to Satan?" I asked through gritted teeth. "No, unlike your God, Satan does not require love, only raw passionate anger. The kind that comes from dying at the hands of your own parents. I served the prince of darkness but my loyalty is only to myself; my own happiness, the life I always wanted." In my heart, I was screaming in terror. But as I opened my mouth my breathing remained calm. "I don't hear her voice." "My sister?" he said as he pressed his lips to my ear. I could feel flakes of dried blood falling on my shoulder. "She's inside you." He stroked his fingers across my blue necklace. "You belong to me now. I'll keep you around until the baby is born. And then we'll see what use you are to me." I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. "Right now, the part of you that is still a psychopathic sex freak is asking: What if I kill the baby while I'm at work?" "Do you plan on locking me a closet? Tying me to the bed? I'm the only teacher in the district to be awarded tenure before the age of thirty. I make more money than people twice my age. You won't be able to pay rent and utilities on this apartment without me, not on your internet fuckboy salary." "You are correct. The necklace is my, how do you say?- "insurance policy." If you try to hurt the baby, I will know and I will stop you, from anywhere in the world." Alexi gave my breasts a firm squeeze, as he rested his head on my shoulder. His eyes looked into the mirror as if trying to read my expression of terror. "It's not a slave collar, because you're not my slave. You are my cocoon, a vessel to bring about the birth of my third piece." Third piece? As in the power of three? Whatever he was planning went way beyond living happily ever after with Rose. Alexi's breath felt hot on my skin. "Understand?" I nodded. "Yes, I understand." All I knew for certain was, no matter how hellish the next nine months were, I was not looking forward to meeting my daughter. Help....me..... https://dourdan.wordpress.com/ Category:Demon/Devil Category:Dismemberment Category:Dourdan Category:NSFW